I Love You Goodbye
by Love Hunter
Summary: One shot songfic. Naruto is still in love with Haruno Sakura which leaves the broken hearted Hinata no choice but to let him go. [Naruhina]


**I Love You… Goodbye**

_By: Love Hunter 02_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! And I don't own the song _I love you goodbye _by Celine Dion… In short, I don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Naruhina fan fic. No flames please. My heart breaks with every word I read from the flamers abusive comments. This is from the song I Love You, Goodbye by Celine Dion, one of my favorite singers.

_**ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

Wish I could be the one**

**The one who could give you love**

**The kind of love you really need**

**Wish I could say to you that I'll always stay with you**

**But baby that's not me**

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you**

**Promise you forever**

**Baby that's something I can't do**

Naruto knows that he's not the right one for Hinata. He can't give her what she really needs. He loves somebody else. Even though he loves the Hyuga heiress, it's not enough for him to forget about the woman she had loved on the first place… Sakura.

He has to admit that that Hinata's beautiful, she's kind and sweet. She has all the guts to make a man fall for her. But that man wasn't Naruto. His heart only belongs to Sakura.

He stood there, struggling for the right words to say to her. He doesn't want to prolong her agony. He doesn't want her to be hurt or offended. But he needs to do what he should have done earlier. He needs to tell her that his heart belongs to only one girl. He can't learn to love Hinata. He doesn't want her to hope for something too impossible to happen.

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a lie**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

She stared at him with her face blank. She knows that there's something which makes him feel nervous.

"N… N-naruto…" She stuttered.

She's troubled. The feeling of nervousness succumbed to her petite body. What does she have to do? Cry? Definitely not. She doesn't want Naruto to see her crying. She can't… She just can't…

"Hi-Hinata-chan, I have to tell you that…" He began.

Suddenly, silence overcame the place. They got no idea on how long they stood there without anything to say to each other.

Tears were on the verge of falling from her snow white eyes but she held them back.

"Do you want to eat ramen?" He finally broke the ice.

She nodded; no word came out from her lips. She can't think of anything to say to him.

They sat in one of Ichiraku's chairs and ordered their ramen. They didn't glance at each other; they don't have the heart to look at each other's eyes. Naruto ate his ramen incredibly fast, as usual. But this time a little bit slower than the usual speed.

"What d-do… What do you have to tell me?" She asked, her heart pounding on her chest.

"We can't…"

He cut off his statement and thought for a while.

"Can we eat another bowl of ramen?"

The sudden change of topic helped Naruto to recall how to breathe again.

He ate another bowl of his favorite ramen. Hinata stared at him as he ate, quite surprised.

'Maybe it's about time to let you go…' She thought.

'If I'm going to tell her, she might cry in front of me.' He thought as he devoured his ramen.

**I hope someday you can find someway to understand**

**I'm only doing this for you**

**I don't really wanna go**

**But deep in my heart I know**

**That is the kindest thing to do**

**You'll find someone**

**Will be the one that I could never be**

**Who'll give you something better**

**Than the love you'll find with me**

"Finally, I'm finished! My stomach is awfully full!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata chuckled at this, she can't seem to remember the reason she fell for him… The reason why she keeps on hurting herself. Maybe it's not really obvious but deep inside, her heart was already ripped into sheets since the day she learned to love him.

A thought suddenly peeked out from her mind.

_If you love someone, be ready to feel the pain in your heart._

Her happiness turned out to be pure sadness. She has to let go of him.

He needs someone who can never be her.

She needs someone who can never be him.

They're not star-crossed lovers. They're just the ordinary Hinata and Naruto, not Romeo and Juliet.

They can't work it out anymore, no matter how hard they try.

She loves him… But he loves another girl.

"Hinata-chan… I need to…" He said while looking at her sober frame.

"I understand, Naruto-kun. I really do." She replied.

He felt bad about himself; he knows that she's hurt. And he keeps on hurting her. He's no use for someone as special as Hinata.

"I need to go to the comfort room!" Naruto exclaimed, changing the topic once again.

He ran to the throne even if he's not really going to throw away everything he ate. He just wants to escape from all.

He can't find a way to tell her… It's just too hard leaving someone who loves you with all her heart. It's too complicated.

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a crime**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

He was brave enough to face his foes but not courageous enough to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled at himself.

She waited at her sit calmly. Her consciousness about her surroundings was blown away by the thought of letting him go.

What if she would set him free? Will she be happy? Will he thank her for giving him his freedom to love another girl? Whom will she end up with? Whom will he end up with? Won't they regret their decision at the end?

It's not really about her happiness but it's about his happiness.

It's not about how will she feel at the end but about how will he feel after their break-up.

"It's about time to let him go, I'm not the right one." She said to herself sadly. "I can't live without him but he can manage to live without me."

_If you love someone, be ready to feel the pain in your heart._

He came back and sat beside her. He can sense her loneliness but he can't do anything to cheer her up. He knows that he's the reason why she's gloomy.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, if it took me long." Naruto said with a fake laugh.

"I understand… You know I always will…" She replied.

Naruto's mouth was shut at the double meaning of Hinata's statement. He felt sorry for her.

"I-I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"It's alright." She said. "One day, I'll find what's really for me. I just felt sad 'cause the _thing _that I thought was mine was not really rightfully mine. And will never be mine."

She stared at her ramen, she can't bare to eat it. Everything was just too hard to understand.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm old enough t-to know that not all th-things that I want will be m-mine." She assured him with a smile.

"I don't mean to…"

"Shh… It's alright." She said as she placed her finger on his lips. "It's nobody's fault. It's really a part of it."

**Leaving someone**

**When you love someone**

**Is the hardest thing to do**

**When you love someone as much as I love you**

Silence filled the Ramen Bar for a moment. No one dared to talk, not even the manager of the bar.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to memorize how he look even though she knows that she can't forget him, not even a single detail.

"Naruto-kun, I think I need to go home…" She said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Iie. No need. I can manage." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

She stood up and he followed her outside the Ichiraku.

The sun was setting. Orange, red and yellow highlights began to struggle to dominate the heavens. The wind was blowing the leaves from the branches of tress.

She turned back to face him and smiled.

"I told you… No need." She said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry."

"I should be."

She grazed his lips and closed her eyes. She cling her arms in his shoulders. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist only to make her closer. After a while, his palms fondled her pale white cheeks.

'Do I blame the trees for letting its leaves go? Or do I blame the wind for blowing them out? But I should blame myself for letting you go, Hinata… My Hinata.' He thought as he kissed her.

Hinata released her arms from his shoulders, and he did the same thing.

"Naruto-kun, I love you… Goodbye." She said and walked away.

As she strolled towards home, hot bitter tears are falling from her snow white eyes.

From that moment on, she needs to forget the warmth of his body, the tenderness of his kisses, and the love which keeps on binding her heart with his. She felt a bit sorry for herself but she felt happy for him.

_If you love someone, be ready to feel the pain in your heart._

**Oh I don't wanna leave you**

**Baby it tears me up inside**

**But I'll never be the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Baby it's never gonna work out**

**I love you, goodbye**

_**Owari.**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Waaahh! Letting go is really hard! And also typing this fic (coz I'm lazy!) Nweiz, hit the review button, please! This is my first NaruHina… Thanx! Love you guys! Please tell me if I have the guts to write Naruhina fics…**


End file.
